Twins, The Fun Of Having A Twin Sister
by AlianaGrace
Summary: Twins; that is what these two opposite entities are. Skater girl Aliana and good girl Katya. When they happen to stumble across the Sohma's, will they be able to help the distressed family? Believe it or not, these two are tricky and devious when their minds work as one and you can bet that something will happen during their stay at the Sohma house. YukixOC KyoxOC


**Disclaimer I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters sadly, only my OC's and the story line.**

Twins; that is what these two opposite entities are. Polar opposites, that's for sure. Skater girl Aliana and good girl Katya; clearly, both got different genes. When they happen to stumble across the Sohma's, will they be able to help the distressed family? These two girls are determined to change the lives of the two broken boys. Believe it or not, these two are tricky and devious when their minds work as one and you can bet that something will happen during their stay at the Sohma house.

"Get out you waste of space!" My aunt shouted.

"Gladly you bitch!" I shouted while standing in front of my sister. Then my aunt slapped me, _slapped_ me. "You never were a smart woman." I deviously smiled before I kicked her square in the face; she dropped down to the floor and cradled her now broken nose. She'll have to get a nose job now, believe me, I did her a favor. Then my uncle came after me, fun fun. He was 200 pounds, big man right? Yeah, well… 200 pounds of pure muscle. "Shit." I cursed under my breath as I got ready to fight once more. He grabbed my arms and put them behind my back, preventing me from moving any further. I jumped and did a backflip midair and slammed him on the ground. I grabbed my sister's hand and we ran up the stairs. "Katya, grab anything you consider precious, I'm going to have to help you sneak out of the window." I said as I maneuvered both of our beds against the door, one after the other so Katya's bed almost hit the wall on the other side of the room. "There, that should hold them for a bit." I grabbed a bag and started shoveling my things into it like my clothes, pictures, and the necessities I thought were important. I grabbed the stash of food that I always had just in case this were to happen, I knew that this was going to happen. Once my sister was done, I opened the window and heard loud, angry footsteps coming down the hall. "Hurry Katya." I said as I pushed her towards the window. "Just step onto that branch, right there, and then just go down the tree like that."

"But what about you? Don't you need to come out this way?"

"No, I'll… I'll take another route from here." I smiled reassuringly at her. There was no other route from our bedroom, it was the second floor, not much you could do from a second story window with a tree that you couldn't use. Quickly thinking, I remembered that there is a concrete wall around the place, maybe 5-6 feet tall. "That's it. Katya, meet me over there by the wall, right there." I said down to her, she nodded and continued her journey down the tree. She wouldn't be able to take the route that I was, she wasn't as skilled as I was in this category. _This is going to be fun_. I sat on the window and swung my legs out. I would have to drop a few feet onto the roof, if it didn't break when I landed on it, but seeing as how I didn't really have much of a choice, I fell. I didn't jump, considering that that would put more force on the already worn wood that barely held this house up. I hastily moved over to the metal piping before climbing up it and then shimmying on the ledge. I guess it was a good thing that I was in martial arts, or else I wouldn't have the upper body strength to shimmy across a metal tube that was slippery thanks to the heavy rain the night before. After I finally got to the end, I noticed that there was another obstacle. The. Dog. Pen. "You have got to be freaking kidding me!" I exclaimed under my breath. They used to set the dogs on me all of the time, I always took it so my sister would be okay. She was more the preppy, fashionista anyways, while I'm the skater girl basically. I could take a good hit or two, considering my past. But, more about that later, right now, I have to manage a 3-4 foot gap between mine and my sister's safety. I got a running start and flipped midair, giving me more momentum, therefor getting closer to the other side. Good thing I did too, I had just caught the ledge of the fence with my hands. Then what else than for a dog to jump up and bite my ankle, man I love my life, it's amazing isn't it? Kicking the dog and finally pulling myself up, I got to my feet and ran along the wall, trying to get to my sister, who had finally made it over to the wall. "Come on, grab my hand Katya." I said as I stretched my arms down for her to grab.

"I… I can't reach."

"Then jump, I won't let you fall."

"I don't know, I just don't wanna hurt you."

"Katya, we grew up together, for 16 years, do you think that I would let something happen to you now of all times?" I asked her. She slowly shook her head and held both of her arms up. Then, she jumped and I caught both of her hands and pulled her up. "Now, getting off of this is going to be a bit trickier okay? Watch me carefully. You grab the wall like this, make sure you have a good grip. Then, swing your legs over and put them on the wall, nice and sturdy. Then just move your legs down and catch footing wherever you can. After you're pretty much hanging, just let go. When you land though, bend your knees, less impact and it won't hurt as bad if you didn't bend them." I was now on the ground, looking up at my sister. "I won't let you fall, come on." She did as she was told, nearly falling here and there. Once she was safely down, I grabbed her wrist and ran, as fast as I could, into the woods. We didn't quit running until we were too physically tired to run anymore. Poor Katya was just about dying so I decided to make us a little shelter. I always used to watch these survival shows, like Man vs. Wild. I found some vine and some wood planks. I made a hammock for Katya and hung it before testing it out. "Here Kat, go ahead and sleep."

"What about you?"

"I'll make a fire and cook up something for us to regain our strength; I'll wake you when it's done."

"O… okay. If you're sure."

"I am." After that, I went around and gathered some wood and dry grass to start the fire. I rubbed a stick against a wood plank, getting an ember and then put it onto the dry grass, igniting it, and then I put some wood over the grass to catch fire. It wasn't easy, because of the previous downfall; most of the wood was wet, making it harder to catch fire. My life wasn't a normal one, I knew my parents, before they died. Katya and I were about 14 when it happened. Yea, two years ago the 6th of June. They were driving, and some gas leaked into the engine and the car burst into flames. I remember the teacher came to get me, my sister at his side. Her eyes were red, I knew something had happened. Then I was told, I pushed the guy out of the way and ran down the hallway. They were in the hospital, not because they could be saved, but because they had to be.

"Stop it! You're just making them suffer in pain! Stop it! Stop! Stop!" I shouted as I watched the doctor inject something into my mother. I was already told they weren't going to make it. And my dad was already gone. They said it would have been better if they had died in the flames. I didn't want my parents to suffer, I wanted them by my side, but I knew; that having them by my side, I was being selfish and they were going to go through a lot of pain.

"A…li."

"Mom?" I asked as I walked over to her. "What? What do you want? Food? I can go and get you some."

"I love you very much, both of you. While Katya is gone, I want you, to pull the plug."

"What? No, mom. Y… you can't."

"I love you guys very much; I already know that I'm going to die. Your father already has. That thing that they injected into me, it's going to kill me Ali. Just like what they did to your father. Please, I don't want to die like that."

"B…b…b…but, why? Why are they going to kill you?" I asked, tears streaming down my face and gushing out of my eyes.

"Because we cannot be fixed. Our bodies will be permanently burned and we will be paralyzed, from the neck down. I don't want to live like that. Knowing that I'm useless and someone else has to take care of me. Please Ali, pull it. Now, while I'm still sane and not in pain. Now, while my last glimpse can be of one of my beautiful daughters that I hold so dear to my heart."

"I love you mom." I said as I grabbed her hand.

"And I love you my little angel." She smiled at me and nodded before I pulled the cord out of the wall. "I love both of you. My own little angels…" She said before she was gone. Forever. And I killed her. My own mother. I then went on a rampage when the doctor and nurse came in and almost killed them. Not literally, but I beat them mercilessly. They didn't deserve to live, how many others' were in the same spot that I was in? Then I was sent off to live with that horrid aunt and uncle of mine. Katya was safe, only because I was physically and emotionally abused. Katya would get mad at me and tell me to stop. But I never listened. She was the only real family that I had left, and I wasn't going to let her be taken away from me too. She was my other half, literally, my twin. I would die without her. They wouldn't feed me, and she would bring me up food that she would sneak. It took nearly two years to get Katya to sneak out with me. Well, it wasn't really sneaking. More like escape, from a prison, that I will never go back to. After I cooked us up some soup that was in a can, we went off to bed again. Katya slept in her hammock and I climbed the tree on the other side so I could see her face and make sure that she was alright. I sat down with my back against the tree and let one of my legs dangle while the other was on the branch, scrunched up against me. I set my elbow on my knee and just thought about the things that had happened. We were finally free. _We are finally free._ I thought before falling asleep.


End file.
